First Love LeeGaa
by gaarochicmaruzamaki
Summary: Lee goes to deliver documents to Gaara, and end up having a heart to heart... about masturbation. Things get steamy... etc etc etc WARNING! Contains yaoi, lemon, boy love. Dont like? dont read.


The small kazekage turned the corner and walked to the corridor where his room was. The day had been a long and hard one with lots of paper signing; the teen just wanted to get some rest. He opened the door with a soft click to be surprised by a figure standing by his bed. "Oh, gaara-sama! I-I'm sorry you weren't in your office so I assumed- well- I thought this was the best place to-" the leaf stuttered in embarrassment. Rock lee took a deep breath to straighten himself out. "I've been sent here from Konoha to deliver some important documents." Gaara, still trying to recover from the shock, looked at the leaf for a moment. First at his right hand, then at his left, and onto the bed. "Well, where are they?" It took the leaf a moment to realize he was taking about the papers. "O-oh right! Those! I left them on your desk in your office." Gaara found this slightly amusing. "Well, if you already delivered the documents, why did you come and look for me?" The both stared at each other in silence for a minute, maybe two. The leafs fists were squeezed shut and his eyes seemed to get lost to the right of the kazekages face. "Well, I was-" he took another deep breath; he realized he had been holding it in tightly. "Frankly I was, worried about you." At this statement the young teen was a little surprised. This boy from another village that he had known for years but never really got friendly with (in fact he had once almost killed) was now saying that he was worrying about him? Gaara cocked his head to one side as to question the leafs words. Lee started up again, "When ever I come across you, you always seem so unhappy, or, discontented maybe, and I was, well, worried. I don't really know how to put it… I mean, I've never seen you with a, like, girlfriend of anything, and I wanted to make sure you were, well, alright." Gaara took a step or two forward so he was about three yards away from the genius of hard work, and looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, searching for the reason he could possibly worry about someone as distant as he was. "Well…I …" This was weird, did he really want to talk to Lee about this? "I never really…wanted a girlfriend. " Lee was drawn aback. "You mean, you've never been, in love, you've never even felt lust for someone?" Both the sand and the leaf were still just a little bit uncomfortable with the conversation. Once again though, Gaara cocked his head to one side and said, "what's lust?" The leaf was stunned, but really did feel sorry for this boy. "You know, you might look at somebody, and, no matter what you feel for them emotionally, you just want to, ya know, touch them." This was all so new and confusing to Gaara, even though he was seventeen. "What would be the point in touching them? You mean like fighting?" This boy just wasn't getting it. "You know Gaara-sama, what I'm talking about, I mean, sex!" Again the clueless kage asked "and what's that?" Lee was surprised that the boy didn't know about this, but he was unsure how he, or if he even should explain this to him. Then, a question popped into his head that he the leaf was just dying to know, something that when came to mind, made him blush heavily. "Well, gaara-sama, you have… touched yourself. ya know, I mean, masturbate? Jack off?" Gaara was getting impatient; he just wanted to know what these foreign words meant already. "No. Tell me."

"Oh my god Gaara-sama, you mean you've never even, jacked off before, like, touched yourself?"

"I have indeed physically touched myself, but I don't think it's in the way that you're referencing."

"Well, you, uh, have gotten hard before… right? You should know what that is, every boy gets it.. When your dick gets all firm and starts to, well, point up?" The kazekage, believe it or not, has actually never experienced this before. "No. Never. I mean, I've touched it to … well… urinate, but, isn't that all it's for?" Lee was suddenly compelled to be an older brother, no, more like a tutor to teach the poor kazekage what he's been missing out on.

"Gaara… sama…" the genius of hard work took another step forward and gently placed his hands on the smaller teens shoulders. Gaara shivered at the touch. When was the last time I was ever this close to any body? He couldn't remember. The leaf raised a bandaged hand slowly to the pale boys face and stoked his cheek lightly, and gently. The kazakages eyes grew wider. This was so new and uncomfortable to him, being, touched like this, but, somehow… he liked it. Was it Lee? Or just his physical persistence that made shivers go up his spine? Gaara wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to loose this moment. He leaned forward slightly, his chest briefly brushing up against that of the leafs, cheeks blushing deeply. With one hand on Gaaras cheek and the other on his tiny waist, the leaf looked deep into aqua eyes and said, "Let me show you… what you've been missing." He leaned forward, breath already starting to become unsteady, as he was nearly an inch from the kage's face. With a heavy lust in his heart, Lee curved his soft lips around the moist warm mouth of the kazekage, holding him tightly, embracing him in their kiss. Gaara felt almost as if his heart were to burst, what was this strange feeling? Every thing was going so fast…

After a moment, the small teen relaxed into the grip of the green beast, and began to slowly move his lips around that of the leafs, following his instincts to deepen the kiss. Gaara was a little sloppy and inexperienced, but Lee felt his desire, and shivered in delight at the whimper escaping from the Kazekage as he slid his tongue inside the willing cavern. Lee slightly touched the tip of his tongue to that of Gaara's, and slowly understanding, Gaara touched back. Their tongues began to slide smoothly against each other as the tightness in their stomachs increased. Lee just wanted to inhale the innocent boy, be the first to expose him to ultimate pleasure. Their tongues began to grind up against one another, ferociously battling to be the first to completely drink the other up. Lee's hand tightened around gaara's waist and the kazakage's arms moved to slowly wrap around the taller boys neck, pulling him even closer into their ferocious embrace.

Lee pulled away suddenly, giving them a moment to gasp for much needed air. "Lee-kun…" Why did he stop? Lee was red in the face, and bent over slightly, hands on knees, gulping down mouthfuls of air. "Gaara-sama… I-" He straightened himself up and placed a hand on the kazekage's arm. "I want, no, I need to… I must show you what it is like."

"Lee-kun, whatever that was, it… it was… incredible. Is that what… what sex is?" Lee started to chuckle, he couldn't contain himself, but he could see gaara was embarrassed and a little annoyed. He leaned in deeply, casting a shadow over the pale boys face. "No, gaara-sama, that was just a taste…" With that he placed his hands on the sands chest and lightly backed him up till he fell onto the bed. Lee leaned forward and pushed the innocent boy into another loaded and impassioned kiss, as his hands began to move downwards…

They slid over gaara's shirt and then up it, placing his hand on warm smooth skin Mmmmm… Lee inhaled gaaras touch through his finger tips, savoring the texture of his skin, the flavor of his kiss… Gaara whimpered slightly as the leaf moved a hand up to gaaras hardened nipple, and began to slowly stoke and squeeze it. He toyed with both his aroused buds for a while, loving the moans and mewled whimpers emanating from a slight crack between the kage's lips…

Before the flustered sand child knew it, neither of them had their shirts on. Lee moved down to suckle on one of Gaara's rose kissed nipples, while his hungry fingers occupied the other. He was breathing heavily now, feeling a tight pleasure building up in his chest. Gaara gasped loudly a Lee bit down on one of his nipples, sending a shock wave of masochistic pleasure down his stomach… what was this? His pants were starting to feel snug…

"Lee-kun… it… it feels so tight down there…" Lee instantly understood… Gaara was getting his first erection. The leaf moved down and slowly began to unzip Gaara's fly, revealing a pair of tan boxers. He threw the offending article of clothing across the room and onto the floor, revealing the naked Kazekage in all his splendor…

He seemed to almost glow, revealed and unwaveringly shy at the touch of Lee's lustful stare. Lee averted his eyes from the beautiful curvature of Gaara's trembling body up to his eyes. "Gaara-senpai… I love you. I have always loved you… and I… I have always wanted to give you this." The naïve and un-expecting Gaara gave the leaf and innocent and all too uke look. "Lee-kun, I… I… I don't know, what love is. I didn't think I'd ever know, but… maybe… maybe… you can show me." Driven by the lust in Gaaras words, he brought his hands down to the kazekage's hips, caressing his pale flesh with his thumbs. Gaara let out a muffled whimper at he slowly moved his face down to the kazekage's pulsing and anticipatory member, and rubbed his soft cheek gently against the warm shaft. Breathing lightly, breath tickling the sensitive skin, Lee shifted his head up slightly, and kissed the tip. "Gaah-!" Gaara gasped out suddenly. He could feel and intensely warm pressure build up in his stomach… this felt… so good…

He bucked his hips up impulsively wanting to fully imbed himself in the warm cavern, but Lee's hand pushed them back down, and continued to only suckle the tip. "Lee-kun… please…ahhh…" Lee didn't want to finish him off so quickly though. He stuck out his tongue to caress the slit, and then trickle a wet trail down his shaft and back up again. Gaara was flushed and gasping for air. He had never felt this good before! All this pleasure… it was too much! "AAHHH!" He cried out suddenly as lee fully sheathed all of Gaaras member into his mouth, making him gag slightly. He began to bob his head slowly up and down, extracting exited groans and mewls from the aroused teens lips. He began to taste some salty pre-cum, and gently pulled his head back, trails of sticky saliva still connecting him and Gaara. Whimpers of protest followed. "Lee… kun… no…"

"Gaara-senpai, I want to give all of myself to you." Gaara wasn't quite sure what he meant, but he knew he wanted all of Lee too. "Lee-kun, I want to, make you… feel good to." Lee was now very aware of his throbbing member aching to breathe, in need of release. "You will soon." Lee began to pull his pants down, along with his boxers, revealing a fully aroused length. Gaara's eyes widened with shock and curiosity. "Lee-kun, you're, you're, so big! No wait… I don't know, I can't…"

"Come now, Gaara-sama… I need to make you feel good… I need you to make me feel good." Gaara, still shaking from his earlier encounter, looked at the Green Beast's now bare figure with conflicted with fear and desire, his heart pounding heavily. What should he do? "O-okay…" Gaara was beginning to feel anxious, he wanted Lee in his entirety, wanting to feel him, to touch him, to love him. He also felt his pulsing manhood and yearned for release. Lee bent down to kiss Gaara with fierce force. Their tongues inter-locking once again, Lee began to grind his hips in to the Kazekage, rubbing their members together, drawing shakes and quivers out of the younger teen. Lee's bandaged hand began to stroke the creamy thighs and the other began to grope at the sand ninjas firm ass. "AHH! Lee… wait… soo good… no, STOP!" The sand ninja said suddenly. Lee pulled back instantly; Gaara was flustered and shaking all over. He knew that the younger boy had felt good… so why did he want to stop? Gaara reached out and put a slender palm on Lee's waist. "Lee-kun, I… I want to but I…" He tilted his head down and squeezed his eyes shut, only to raise his head again in a scream: "I'M SO SCARED!" The boys embraced in a tight hug, Gaara whimpering and Lee shushing him while stroking his ruby locks. "Gaara-sama, I know that this seems scary and new and just plain unreal, but I promise you, I will make you feel more pleasure than you ever have before. I… I indeed love you, and I know that you will not regret this." His hand slid down to the boy's neck along with his mouth, and he began to firmly suck on the boy's sensitive skin. Gaara moaned loudly as the other hand found the boys member and began to slowly pump it. "Oh god, yes, PLEASE! Lee, this is what I want, what I need, I need you now!" Gaara felt so incredible, but what about Lee? The Kazekage realized he had neglected the needs of his lover. He reached a shaky hand down and gingerly touched the head of Lee's member. Lee's mouth detached itself from the younger teens flesh immediately and let out a gasp. So… the Kazekage could make Lee feel good to? Hmm… Gaining more confidence, Gaara grasped the entire shaft and began repeating the motion the Leaf was performing on him. They sat entwined in the center of the bed, sweating and gasping together. "Gaara- sama, I am going to… wait, STOP!" The sand ninja wrenched his hand back instantly. Oh, god, he knew it! He had done something wrong hadn't he! Oh god, now Lee would hate him, he was sure of it! Gaara leaned his head down, eyes watering as Lee stopped stroking the Kazekage's needy length. "It's MY fault isn't it?! I knew I couldn't make you feel this good!" he bean sobbing. Lee's eyes widened with surprise. "N-no Gaara! You have got it all wrong!" A bandaged hand reached under the pale boys quivering chin and lifted it up, while the other brushed away his tears. "You made me feel so incredible, I want to come… inside of you." Gaara looked at the sincere and gentle beast, eyes roaming his tan, perfectly sculpted face…

Wait, inside of him? Lee pulled the boy down into a gentle kiss. "This will feel uncomfortable at first, but soon you will love it." But Gaara had already trusted Lee with so much… of course it would feel good… right? Lee gently laid the pale teen perpendicular with the bed, his read hair resting on a soft pillow. Lee spread Gaara's legs apart, bended slightly at the knee. He lifted a hand to pick up his shirt which was lying on the bed, and removed a slender bottle of liquid*, then threw the shirt to the ground. "This will make it hurt less. Please, bare with me." He squirted a big sticky trail all across his fingers, and lowered them to Gaara's puckered entrance. Lee knew that the boy would be tight and stubborn, so he decided to take care in preparing him. He took his fingers and began to firmly massage his entrance, pushing and kneading muscle. Gaara began to squirm slightly.. It was a little weird, but not entirely uncomfortable. But then came the first finger. Taking care to unwrap his bandages down to his wrists, he gently pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle, extracting a moan from the Kazekage. It hurt, and felt extremely weird… is this what Lee meant by being inside of him? Lee moved his finger in a circular motion, stretching Gaara from all sides. He then took a second slicked finger and pushed it next to the first. Gaara arched his spine back and screamed "Naaagh… Lee! It, it hurts!" Lee felt sympathy for the boy; he knew this could be unpleasant. "Shhshshshh… everything will be ok." He reached over and gave Gaara's pleading dripping head a light playful lick to distract him. It worked well, but not for the third finger. By then, Gaara was moaning pained whimpers and muffled screams as Lee began to splice them. Lee took his free hand and roughly grabbed Gaara's member, and bent over to give him a deep impassioned kiss. "Gaara, I love you. I love you so much, I hate to see you in such pain, but soon you will feel amazing, I promise." Gaara just squeezed his eyes shut and nodded his head. Lee removed his hand from Gaara's member after a quick pump, and picked up the bottle of lube, lathering his own member it. He grabbed it and raised it too the Kazekage's entrance. He placed his head to it slowly, before adding, "Gaara-sama, I, I'm going to, put it inside of you, all of it." What? Gaara couldn't imagine something that much bigger than three fingers inside of him. But he simply nodded his head, permitting Lee to slowly impale himself in the incredibly tight entrance. "AAAHHH…..!" Gaara cried as he grasped at the bed sheets roughly. Lee-kun was so big, it felt like he would be torn apart from the inside. Lee fully sheathed him self in Gaara, giving the boy time to adjust. "Try to relax, it will feel better." Gaara complied. He tried to loosen his muscles, but he felt the burn pulsing inside of him. Lee… was inside of him… That thought, somehow managed to dull the pain a little, as he reached his hands up around the sympathetic boys neck. Lee kissed him tenderly. He began to pull out a little, almost all the way. Finally, it was going to be over. But no, Lee just pushed back in. Gaara was in a lot of pain, but when Lee withdrew and then pushed again, farther, he hit something inside of Gaara that sent sparks down his spine. He arched his back and gasped. "LEE!" Lee knew he had found Gaara's sweet spot, and pressed up against it again. He began to move at a faster pace, extracting gasps and moans from the boy with each thrust. Gaara's entrance was so tight, the warmth enveloped Lee and squeezed him so hard… how could anyone be this tight? It felt so good…

Lee pushed his hands harder on the younger teens hips pulling them together, sweating, moaning and gasping. Lee reached a hand down to Gaara's length and began to pump hard, thumbing the tip. Gaara had never been in so much ecstasy, a deep pleasure was building up in his stomach again, as his legs began to shake violently. Lee could feel his spasms, and began to pump him and thrust into him harder than ever, chanting his name in rhythm to the thrusts. "Gaa… ra… Gaa… ra…" He could feel himself beginning to climax as well.

Lee was pushing into him so hard… it felt so good, "Lee… Lee… oh god, ah," A rush of pleasure shot through him stronger than he had ever felt before, he began to climax with invigorating speed. "LEEEEE!!!!" He shouted as he came onto their chests. With the orgasm, Gaara's ass constricted around Lee's pulsing dick. "Ahh.. AHHH… GAARA!" He came hard into Gaara's entrance, filling him with hot seed, Gaara's constricting muscles milking every last drop out of him. The boys collapsed onto the bed together, hyperventilating from exhaustion. Lee turned his head towards his flustered lover and notices that he was crying. "Lee-senpai… that was… the most incredible experience I've ever had. You made me feel… complete. Like a human being." Lee's eyes began to water a little to, he was so glad that he could give this deserving boy more pleasure than ever before. He knew that the teen's life had been nothing but pain thus far, and he was even sad that this experience had to hurt to… but it would be easier next time. Lee smiled. "Thank you, my love, for sharing this with me." They kissed one last time that evening, and with that they crawled under the covers of Gaara's twin sized bed, forcing them to fall asleep enveloped in each others arms.

(*You see, Lee is a seme, and seme's always carry lube around in secret pockets)


End file.
